The Hangover
by Too Rare To Die
Summary: Jori. Why can't Tori and Jade remember anything from last night? Why are their hangovers so severe? Why did they wake up together, naked? Maybe the answers to these questions are in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Oh god. Not another fucking hangover. Never have I ever been so glad to have a room decked out in black. No bright lights, no need for this headache to worsen. Without opening my eyes, I feel around my bed for my phone. Instead, my hand encounters something warm and round. Whoa, that's not a phone. That's a boob. And it's certainly not mine.

Well, I can't say that I'm surprised. I've gotten wasted and taken girls and boys home with me multiple times before. Ugh, I guess I should see who my temporary companion is. As I open my eyes, I see a familiar face. A face that I'd never thought I see in my bed. "Vega?"

Vega wakes up from the euphoric slumber that I no doubt put her in, and rubs her eyes. When she turns to look at me, her eyes widen in a way that I've never seen before. "Easy, Vega. Your eyes might pop out. Though, that would be entertaining to watch."

"JADE-"

"I love it when you scream my name."

The blush on her face could only be described as disgustingly cute. Eww, feelings. "Jade... I..you..we... How?"

"Well, when a girl and another girl get drunk and are very hormonal, they-"

"JADE. Come on, did we really...you know?"

I stop to think a moment. "You know, I really don't remember. I mean, we woke up naked in my bed. I don't think there's any other explanation."

Vega's face turns thoughtful. "Come to think of it, I don't remember anything from last night. Besides, I'm pretty sure I'd remember doing...it with Jade West."

I give her my evil smirk to mask the fact that her statement flustered me. "Complimenting me, Vega? I thought that was supposed to come before fucking."

Ugh, there goes her blush again. "Jade, come on. We have to figure out what happened last night."

I try to hide my frown as she starts to get dressed. "Aww, but I was enjoying the view so much..."

She turns around to glare at me. "Get dressed. Don't you wanna find out why we can't remember anything from last night? I'm pretty sure hangovers aren't supposed to be this severe."

I dramatically sigh before answering. "Ugh, fine. So I guess we're going to Andre's house."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I love these reviews. Also, quick question:G!P Jade, G!P Tori, or no G!P?**

God fucking damn it. God damn shit. God damn shit. GOD..DAMN...SHIT. I cannot believe this crap. THERE'S A FUCKING VIDEO.

"What do you mean there's a freaking video of me and Jade?!" Normally, I'd be laughing at Vega's hysterics but there's...a...FUCKING VIDEO.

Andre looks a little scared now. The little wuss. "Um, well you see...what had happened was..."

Ugh. I pull him by his shirt and look him dead in the eyes. "Show us...the fucking...video."

"It's on The Slap. Why don'tcha just go home and watch it on your laptop, where you can't harm me and my body—"

My eyes narrow as I realize why he's so nervous. "You made that video, didn't you?"

His eyes widen as he pulls out of my grasp. "GRANDMA, evacuate the house! There's a demon on the loose!"

I take a deep breath and turn to Vega. Her eyes are wide and she's as frozen as a statue, staring at her phone. I decide to take a look at what's freaking her out on her phone. It's a video. THE video.

The video of us making out. Intensely. My hand down her pants, her hand and my boob and she was making the most deliciously sounding moans. I AM GOING TO KILL THAT PRICK.

"ANDRE!" I start running in the direction that he left. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING CASTRATE YOU."

I finally find him under his bed. Fucking pussy. I pull him out and drag him back downstairs. Vega shoots up from her spot on the couch and slaps him. "Tú pendejo! Me odia tú, tú hijo de puta."

I have no idea what she said, but it was hot enough to pull me out of my rage to think semi-sensibly. If he made the video, then he may know what happened to us last night. "Alright, I have a proposition. I won't kill, maim, or castrate you if you tell me what happened last night."

His face goes from being scared to being serious. "Naw, I'm not allowed to tell you that. I'm under oath. Besides, it's my house, it was my party, and that means that you're in no position to tell me what to do."

I have to say, I admire his balls. Which is why I decided to acquaint them with my foot. I pull Vega out of the house while Andre's on the floor, writhing in pain. God, that felt good. "Okay, so now we know that Beck was involved."

Her confused face was so adorable. This girl's turning me into a softie. "How do we know that?"

I do my best imitation of Andre's voice,"'I'm under oath. I'm not allowed to tell you.' The only person he'd protect like that is Beck. Ugh, I should've know. That fucker is always fucking shit up."

Vega makes a face. "You curse too much."

I jump into the driver's seat of my car. "You curse too less. What were you saying back there anyway?"

She blushes as she puts on her seatbelt. Such a goody-goody. "Ummm, curse words."

I imitate her Southern Belle accent, "My, oh my. Lil ole Victoria Vega actually cussin'? Why, pigs must be flyin'."

She pulls her stupid pouty face and crosses her arms. So disgustingly adorable. "I do not talk like that. So, off to Beck's place?"

"Yep. And I feel like someone's gonna lose their balls today."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've tallied the votes and, so far, G!P Tori is winning.**

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" I scream as I bang on it for the fifth time. Before, I was going to castrate him. Now, I'm gonna fucking maim and kill this bastard.

"Jade, calm down. His parents might hear and come out and question us. And I don't know about you, but I don't want to have to explain the situation." Vega. Always the voice of reason. She managed to quell my anger, temporarily. But I still have questions that I want answered.

"Okay then. Looks like we're doing this the hard way," I say as I grab the spare key from behind Beck's trailer tire. Not even The Scissoring could capture the horrors I plan on inflicting on Beck. Who..apparently...isn't here?

"Beck's not here," Vega says.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. The real question is: Where the heck is Beck?"

Vega giggles, "Hehe, that rhymed."

I give her a deadpan stare. "You're starting to sound like Cat."

"Hey! Okay, okay, I'll get more serious. Maybe he suspected we were coming and fled the scene?"

"Nah, that's not Beck's style. He's not the scaredy wuss that Andre is. He pro—"

My sentence is cut short by Vega's phone ringing. "LA Police Department?"

"Put it on speaker," I tell her.

"Tori! Thank god you picked up. I've been trying to call you guys since last night but no one picked up."

"Sikowitz?" we ask at the same time.

"Yeppidy-do-daw. And I need you girls to bail me out of jail."

...

Thankfully, we had enough money to bail Sikowitz out. But there are still questions left unanswered.

"Why were you in jail?" Vega asks.

Sikowitz's face turns angry. "It was Beck!"

I have to restrain myself from laughing. "Beck got you locked up?"

"Yes! He stole my special coconut juice. When I went to tell the police about my stolen property, they arrested me for possession of illegal substances!"

"Coconut juice is an illegal substance?" Vega asks.

Sikowitz scans the area, looking for any eavesdroppers. "The kind that I have, yes."

I quirk an eyebrow. "What kind do you have?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

I gave him my best you-really-wanna-mess-with-this look. He shivered and then answered, "Fine, but I'll have to tell you in the car."

Once we're in the car, Sikowitz starts explaining. "My special coconut juice comes from Brazil. It has a drug-like effect on whoever drinks it. You lose your inhibitions and your memory of what you did while under it's influence."

I turn to Vega. "Beck must've slipped some of the coconut juice into our drinks. He drugged us!"

Vega goes into angry Hispanic mode. "And Andre was in on it. El hijo de puta!"

There goes that sexy Spanish again. "What does that even mean?"

"I called him a son of a bitch." Vega gasps and covers her mouth. "I just cursed in English for the first time."

I wink at her. "Glad your first time was with me."

Sikowitz clears his throat. "Um, excuse me. If your done with your flirting, can we get back to the subject at hand? I need to find Beck."

"We need to too. But we can't find him," Vega states.

"Wait, I think I may have an idea as to where he is," I say as realization dawns upon me. Ohhhh, that sly hijo de puta.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Imma do a prequel/sequel story for this fic. I may post it while this story's still going so you can see the actual party. It'll be in Tori's POV.**

"Ummm, Jade. Why are we at Sinjin's house?"

I turn to her and glance at Sikowitz. "I'll tell you later."

Sikowitz speaks up. "Tori has a point. Why would Beck be here?"

I sigh. "It's a long story. Besides, we have more pressing matters to deal with."

I lead the way to Sinjin's front door and knock four times. I see Sinjin's eye through the peep hole. "Sikowitz, you better stay out here. You're old heart might not be able to handle the weirdness of Sinjin's home."

"Hey! I'm only 43."

I give him a pointed look. "I guess I'll be staying out here then."

As Sinjin opens the door, I pull Vega in. "Whoa," she says.

I frown. "I know." His house is disgusting as always.

Sinjin finally speaks. "I suppose you're here for Beck?"

"Yeah. We've got a few questions."

"Thank goodness you're here. He's been an absolute mess."

"He still hasn't gotten over it?" Shit, now I feel bad.

Vega, looking very confused, butts in. "What's wrong with Beck? What hasn't he gotten over?"

Sinjin and I share a look. "It's better if we show you."

We walk through Sinjin's eccentric living room filled with dead bugs encased in plaques. A few months ago, Beck wouldn't be caught dead in here. Now, it's his refuge.

Sinjin points to the door. "He's in there."

Vega and I open the door and walk in. "We'll take it from here."

Once the door is closed, Vega starts questioning again. "What's going on? Why are you two acting like someone died?"

I look towards the lump of blankets on the bed. "What I'm about to tell you is sensitive information and cannot leave this room, no matter what. Understand?"

She raises her eyebrow. "Okay?"

"A couple months ago, Beck started dating Trina in secret."

"Trina?! As in Trina Vega, my gank of a sister?"

"Yup. It was a secret relationship, not even family knew. At first, Beck was dating her just to try it out but he fell in love. And she dumped him after he told her."

"Just when I thought she couldn't get any bitchier..."

"Yeah, so now Beck spends most of his time at Sinjin's, moping around. I feel like any idiot, I should've remembered he was still a little depressed."

Vega lightens up the mood by joking. "The Great Jade West admitting she's an idiot? I'm sure Hitler's having a snowball fight with Stalin as we speak."

She actually got me to smile. No one gets me to smile. But then it disappears as I remember why we're here. "But it still doesn't give him any right to drug us. I want my answers. Now."

I storm over to the bed and yank the blankets off of Beck. "Get up!"

He groans. "Can you give me five more minutes and some aspirin? I feel like shit."

"You are shit. You don't get any aspirin until you tell us why you drugged us."

That seems to wake him up. "Drug you? I didn't drug you."

As he sits up, I see a sticky note on his forehead. I pull it off and quickly read it. I groan.

"What is it?" Vega asks,"What does it say?"

I hand her the note and she reads out loud. "Dear Future Beck, it's me, Past Beck. I'm writing you this note cuz you won't remember tonight tomorrow. This is a reminder that I videotaped most of the night and the footage is on your laptop. I'd write more, but you can only fit so much on a Post-It note. Love, me."

Beck breaks the silence. "God, I sound high."

I roll my eyes and head to his laptop. "Same password?"

"Same password."

I chuckle as I type in 'IGotBigBalls1' and open up his files. "This video should explain everything. If not, say goodbye to your 'big balls', Beck."

I click on the video but pause it when Beck's phone rings. "Hello?"

The voice on the phone mumbles out something that confuses Beck. "Rings? I didn't order any engagement rings."

The voice mumbles again. "They're for... Oh god. Okay, we'll pick them up as soon as possible."

Me and Vega look at Beck expectantly. He rubs the back of his neck. "Apparently, you and Tori ordered some engagement rings."

I pause for a second before screaming, "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!"

"I guess it's on the video. Anyway," he starts to get up and put on some clothes," I've got to get to the ring place. We must've put the order in my name and I've got to pay them or they'll call the police."

Vega stops him from going out of the door. "You might wanna go out the window. An angry Sikowitz is waiting at the front door for you."

He waves goodbye as he climbs out of the window. I sigh. "Well, he was absolutely useless. And my headache's coming back."

Vega sits down next to me on the bed and rubs my shoulder. "Hey, it wasn't completely useless. We've got most of the night on video. We can watch that and see what happened."

I close my eyes and lean into her touch. God, she's got the hands of an angel. "You're forgetting the part where we ordered ENGAGEMENT rings."

"It's probably not as bad as it seems. You're just cranky cuz you haven't gotten anything to eat yet."

I do something totally un-Jade-like and rest my head on her shoulder. "I just wanna go home."

She kisses the top of my head. "Then we'll go to your place."

I smirk, with my eyes still closed. "Eager to get back into my bed, aren't we?"

I can't see it but I'm sure that she's blushing. "...Maybe."

I get up from the bed and go to Beck's laptop. I email the video to myself and turn the laptop off. "We'll look at it when we go to my place."

"Do we have to sneak out the window too?"

"Naw. Sikowitz knows better than to mess with me."

We walk out of the house, past a passed out Sikowitz. "I guess we were taking too long."

"He probably just had a LONG night in jail," I smirk.

Vega's smile turns mischievous as she bumps my shoulder with hers. "We had a LONG night too, didn't we Jadey?"

I hope I'm not blushing because Jade West does not blush. "Don't push your luck, Vega. I still have to get you back for that kiss on my forehead. No kisses without my permission."

The look on her face gets sexier. It's making me feel, dare I say it, hot. "Jade, that wasn't even a real kiss. I'll show you a real kiss when we get to your house. Maybe I'll even show you something more."

She winks and skips off to my car. What the hell was that?! I fluster her, she does not fluster me. Has the world tilted off it's axis?!

She winks again as I climb into the driver's seat. I don't know when Vega grew a pair of balls but we'll see who's 'showing' who when we get to my house. By the time I'm done with her, she'll be screaming my name.


	5. Chapter 5

I moan as Vega pushes me up against my bedroom door. My legs automatically lock around her waist as she shoves her tongue into my mouth. I know we should be watching the video but hot Latinas are my kryptonite. Besides, Vega promised she would show me what a 'real kiss' was. And God, she sure is showing me. Her hands make a move to lift my shirt up when I finally come to my senses. "Vega, off."

She makes no move to listen to me as she continues her assault on my neck. For once, I'm gonna have to be the voice of reason. "Vega, seriously. We have to watch the video."

Vega groans. "Yo te voy a coger."

I've said it before, and I'll say it again. It sends shivers down my spine when she speaks Spanish. "What does that mean?" I ask breathily.

She suggestively thrusts her hips against mine. I bite back a groan. "Take a guess, Jadey."

I recompose myself and give her my best glare. "Bed, now."

Vega growls. "I like it when you talk dirty to me."

I honestly have never seen this side of her and it's kinda turning me on. "No, we're going to watch that video. After that, I'm going to have my wicked way with you."

Vega sighs and puts me down. She knows she's not going to win this argument. "Fine."

As Vega takes a seat on my bed, I pull out my laptop and log in. I sit down next to Vega and open up the video. "Ready?"

After she nods her head, I press play. Immediately, we see Beck and I on screen. Beck says,"If you're watching this, you must've gotten my sticky note. The truth is, I forgot to record the whole night."

On screen me starts giggling. "Yeah, we're making this video because I know that once I find out that Beck drugged me, I'll be pissed. I'm here to tell future me that I drank the coconut juice willingly."

Beck starts speaking again. He definitely looks drunk. "Yeah. You sorta stole my bottle once I explained what was in it and started chugging it. I tried to stop you but you wouldn't take no for an answer."

Then Vega pops up from out of nowhere on the screen. "And then you gave some to me and now I feel awesome." She leans over to give on screen me a kiss. "Plus, now I gots me a girlfriend."

Beck nods. "So you should be thanking me in the morning. Now, if you'd excuse us. We have engagement rings to buy. Buh bye."

The video clip ends. I can feel my face turning red. If this were a cartoon, steam would be coming out of my ears. "That's IT?"

Vega's face is also red but for an entirely different reason. "Girlfriends?" She squeaks out.

I turn to her. "That's the thing that surprises you? Not even 5 minutes ago, you wanted to fuck me."

Vega pouts. "You had me hot and bothered with all of your teasing."

I close my eyes and rub my temples. "Forget about the girlfriends part. That video lasted 5 fucking minutes. He said that he recorded the entire night. That fucking douchebag."

Vega hums. "Well, it was kind of expected. The boy was intoxicated out of his mind. And, apparently, so were you...willingly."

My eyes snap open. "Wait, he DID say that I took it willingly. So he didn't drug me..."

"But you drugged me."

I turn to her. "...Sorry? But technically I was inebriated so I wasn't in my right frame of mind."

Vega rolls her eyes. "It's okay. As long as it was you and not anyone else who drugged me." She elbows me. "Besides, I gots me a girlfriend."

"Or possibly a fiancé, with us going off to buy engagement rings in the video."

"We don't know... I don't even know how to make it sound better. It looks pretty bad."

I groan in annoyance. "You think? So, that video was a piece of crap. What's our next clue?"

Vega takes a moment to think before answering. "Maybe we should go to that ring store. They might know something."

Ugh, more traveling. "Alright. Let's go."

...

"You know, I'm going to finish what you started in my room."

After Vega texted Beck and asked for the address of the ring store, we set out in search of more answers. Vega coyly picked her nails. "Oh, what ever do you mean, Jadey?"

I smirk. "You can play dumb all you want to. We both know what's going to happen as soon as we get back to me house."

"And what would that be?"

"Te follaré."

Vega's face turns as red as a tomato. "I thought you didn't know Spanish?"

"I looked it up when you weren't looking and I must say, you are one naughty little girl, Vega."

Vega smirked. "Oh, you have no idea how naughty I really can be. Te follaré, rápido y duro."

I was about to reply when I notice that we're at the jewelry store. I point at Vega. "To be continued. Now, we've got to question some jewelers."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the VERY late update. An extreme case of writer's block fell down upon me. Thanks for the reviews and Spanish corrections.**

"What do you mean 'You're closed'?"

The bald-headed dick face doesn't look up from his paperwork as he repeats himself. "I'm sorry, ladies. But we just closed 10 minutes ago."

I cannot believe this fucker. "Dude, it's only 3:00!"

Vega nervously intercepts me from really cursing this guy out. "What my girlfriend is really trying to say is that it'll only take a couple minutes of your time. Could you please help us?"

Wow, she's really jumping at the opportunity to call me her girlfriend. It's kinda sweet—if you tell anyone I said that, I will find you. Baldy takes a moment to consider before answering us. "Oh, I guess I could spare some time." He looks up from his paperwork. "How may I help you?"

Vega takes control of the conversation, knowing that if I talked to the guy, things would not go well. "Well, we were wondering if you remember us and our friend, Beck, coming in here last night?"

Baldy scratches his hairless head in contemplation. He snaps his fingers as he recalls something. "As a matter of fact, I do. You two were so cute and cuddly last night. If you're checking to see if Mr. Oliver payed for your rings, he already did, not too long ago."

Vega shakes her head. "We wanted to know why we bought the rings."

Baldy furrows his eyebrows. "Isn't it obvious? You bought them to—"

"BRIAN! Hurry up and lock up. I've got cats to feed."

Brian lets out a frustrated sigh. "I'm about to, Mom–I mean, boss."

I'm five seconds away from punching this guy and his mom-boss in the face. All I want to know is what happened last night and so far, I know nothing. "Listen, you little shit. Tell me why we bought those rings before I shove my—"

My sentence is cut off by a tongue in my mouth. Vega actually kissed me to shut me up, but who's complaining? God, her lips are soft.

"Ummmm, ladies. Look, I have to lock up right now but if you come back tomorrow, I'll tell you everything need to know."

Vega and I awkwardly break off our kiss. "To be continued," she mouths to me. She turns back to Brian. "Okay. We'll be back around noon."

"BRIAN! Get those ganks outta my store!"

I start to walk towards the back room where the mom-boss bitch is, hands curled into fists, when Vega drags me out of the store. She yells over her shoulder, "Bye, Brian! Have a nice day."

Ugh, she's such a goody-two-shoes. I only wanted to mess up the mom-boss' face a little bit.

...

Vega anxiously drums her fingers on her thighs. She keeps turning to me, opening her mouth, and then closing it again. It's starting to annoy me. "Vega, what?"

She turns to meet my gaze by then looks away. "It's nothing."

"No. Spit it out."

She still won't meet my gaze. Must be something serious. "It's just..I don't...Did we use a condom last night?"

That alone causes me to slam on the brakes in my car and stutter. "W-what?!"

Coincidentally, we ended up in front my house when I slammed on the brakes. Vega's face is redder than I've ever seen it before. She opens her car door and walks towards my house, eyes trained to the ground. "I mean, I know that it's highly unlikely for you to get pregnant, but still, better safe than sorry."

I contemplate this as I unlock my front door. "Uhm, I don't know. If we used one, it's probably still in my room. We'll look when we get to my room."

As if this day couldn't get any more awkward, now we have to go searching for a used condom.

...

"Toriiiiiii..."

Unfortunately(or fortunately), that search for the condom didn't last long. We kinda got...distracted. Currently, Vega's attacking my neck with those delicious lips of hers. God, she's good at this. Sadly, she stops her ministrations to look me in the eye. "Lo bueno de este día es que yo soy capaz hacer amar a tú."

Everything gets hazy when she gets like this. I have no idea what she just said but I know it was something sexy. "What?"

Her blush returns, making her look more cute-sexy and less sex goddess-sexy. "I said—"

"_Gold, gold bones, bones under platinum headstones"_

The ringing of my phone interrupts what she was about to say. Wait a minute. "I haven't had my phone all day. Maybe there's something on it about the party."

Vega's eyes brighten. "Well, don't just lay there. Let's find it!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I guess I forgot to formally announce this or something, but remember when you guys voted on if you wanted G!P Tori, G!P Jade, or no G!P? Welp, G!P Tori won, hence the condom tidbit from last chapter.**

"Whoever's calling you is _really _persistent, luckily." We've been searching for my goddamn phone for ten fucking minutes, ten minutes that could've been spent doing something more productive like fucking or videogames or watching movies or fucking. My phone's hidden well but thankfully it keeps ringing so we can keep trying to locate it by sound.

"Yeah," I say as I look under my pillows. "It's my dad's ringtone, he's one persistent prick."

"I wonder what he wants," Vega says, looking under my bed, giving me a _great _view of her ass. God fucking damn it, why am I so horny today? I can't go one second without sexualizing Vega.

"Yeah." I'm still dazed from her ass.

Vega pokes her head out from under my bed. "You okay, Jade? You sound a little off."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say as I stumble over to her. "I'm just intoxicated by the sight of your backside." My head hurts. "Girl, whatchu hiding in them jeans?" I fall to the floor. Why is it so comfy down here?

"Oh my god, Jade. Are you okay?" Vega hoists me up onto my bed. I giggle at her.

"I want you to fuck me. Like, right now. Pretty please? Pretty pretty please? Pretty brown eyes, you'll be fucking me later tonight. I'm hot."

Vega presses the back of her hand against my forehead. "You're burning up."

"Yeah, burning up for you," I chortle. I point to the ceiling fan. "Turn it on, like you turn me on."

Vega flips the switch on and my phone immediately flies off of it.I gasp before bursting out into a fit of giggles. "Oh, Dad's gonna be upset about that. That phone costed, like, money. He's gonna have to break out some more mullah to fix it. Mullah, that's a funny word. How does that even mean money? It's just moo and la. Mooooo la. Mooooo. I'm a cow."

"Okay. Somehow, you're drunk. I mean, you sound seriously wasted right now. Maybe this has something to do with Sikowitz's coconut juice. I'm calling him," Vega says as she picks up my phone. "Oh, the screen's just cracked."

"Drats," I say, snapping my fingers. "I was hoping for a new phone. Maybe I can build my own, and start my own company. I'll call them 'JadePears'."

Vega ignores me as she dials Sikowitz's number on my phone. She puts it on speakerphone as soon as he answers. "Sikowitz."

"Jade, why in great Gandhi's solar system did you leave me at Sinjin's? I'd rather you left me surrounded by a pack of ravenous dogs or Sam, covered in bacon cream and barbeque sauce!"

"Sikowitz, it's Tori. About that coconut juice.."

"Tori! Why'd you let her leave me at Sinjin's?! His mother is holding me hostage and is trying to feed me some green substance thing. It honestly smells like chlorine."

"Sikowitz! Shut up. I'm trying to ask a question."

"Ask way, Toro. But you really could've been more polite about it..."

Vega rubs at her temples. "I need to know more about that coconut juice. Are there any other side effects you forgot to mention to us?"

There is a moment of silence on the other line before Sikowitz speaks again. "Ah! I did forget to mention a tiny piece of information. See, the effects of the coconut juice last 24 hours, occurring at spontaneous intervals of time after initial consumption."

"How is that a tiny piece of information?!"

"I thought that you'd already know. Anyways, the effects will keep occurring with heightened sexual appetite and libido until 24 hours have passed. Now, can you please rescue me from-"

Vega hung up before Sikowitz could finish his sentence. "Ughhhhh."

"Come over here. I bet I could get you making that sound again in less than 5 minutes."

Vega settles next to me in bed and wraps her arm around my waist. "I just wanna use those 5 minutes to not have anything to stress or worry about. Is that too much to ask?"she whispers against my shoulder.

"Mmm, okay. But after that, I'm riding you like a pony. My lil Hispanic pony. My hony."

Vega snorts. "Whatever you say, Jade."

_Gold, gold bones, bones_

I pull my phone from Vega's grasp. "Gotta see what the old man wants." I click answer. "Yellow?"

"Jadelyn. I've been trying to contact you all day. Did you pick up my rings?"


End file.
